Noches en el Cementerio
by ColorZ PrincezZ
Summary: Ellos solo querían averiguar si la leyenda era real. TWC. Billx Tom. TomxBill


**Noches en el Cementerio**

Todos en el pueblo se sabían esa corta y tétrica historia pero aun así a él le gustaba recordarla, se le hacía un tanto misteriosa e intrigante.

-Vamos, lee de una vez- le pidió a su amigo rubio quien se notaba muy asustado.  
-No quiero hacerlo- le confesó.  
-Gustav- le llamó con reproche- No seas miedoso, es solo una historia- se sentó en el sillón de la sala con los brazos cruzados.  
-Si tanto quieres escuchar la historia léela tú- le extendió el pequeño libro donde se apreciaba el título de la historia y un dibujo algo borroso de lo que parecía era un niña.  
-De acuerdo- tomó el libro en sus manos y le dedicó una mirada a su hermano quien le miraba curioso.-Comencemos- luego de dejar escapar un sonoro suspiro empezó con aquella extraña historia.

_Flash Back_

Hace unos años atrás en el pequeño pueblo de Magdeburgo había vivido una niña de unos doce años de edad, se hospedaba en una pequeña casa alejada de las demás y solo convivía con su padre.

Una noche la niña había ido a visitar la tumba de su madre quien había fallecido unas cuantas semanas antes y aunque su padre se opuso ella no le hizo el más mínimo caso y sin importarle que fuera casi la medianoche salió al cementerio a visitar a su madre, ella estaba convencida de que justo a esa hora su madre podía escucharle y por esa razón iba todos las noches a visitarle.

Por fin había llegado a su destino, había saludado al cuidador que siempre le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa al verle todas las noches y ya se encontraba frente a aquella lapida de color blanco que mostraba el nombre de su madre en letras doradas.

-No te vayas a quedar mucho tiempo pequeña, la noche está muy fría- le escuchó decir al cuidador mientras caminaba de seguro al baño. Se volteó a verle por unos momentos y después se giro a ver a su madre, en su lapida habían colocado una pequeña fotografía donde se le veía un hermosa mujer de cabello rubio y ojos azules con una bebé en brazos.

El cielo estaba despejado, algunas pequeñas estrellas luchaban por mostrar su luz ante una enorme luna llena que iluminaba gran parte de las tumbas, una fría ventisca azotó en su cuerpo haciendo que cerrara fuertemente los ojos y las manos se le congelaran, volvió a mirar la imagen de su madre sin saber que un extraño hombre se le acercaba por detrás.

La luna se oculto detrás de unas espesas nubes negras para no presenciar lo que a continuación ocurriría.  
Aquel hombre no se encontraba en sus cinco sentidos, al estar dominado por el alcohol y con botella de licor en mano se dedicó a asesinar a la pequeña. Para cuando el cuidador llegó a la escena la pobre niña ya se había convertido en un cuerpo inerte y el causante de todo estaba a tan solo unos pasos de ella tirado en el suelo ahogado de borracho.

A la mañana siguiente ese suceso se encontraba en boca de todos los habitantes del pueblo, al hombre padre de la niña no se le volvió a ver después de su funeral más cuentan los rumores que acabo suicidándose días después de la muerte de su hija.

Desde ese entonces dice la leyenda que en la víspera del asesinato de la pequeña justo a las doce en punto, en el cementerio se puede apreciar al fantasma de la niña.

_End Flash Back_

-¿Y bien?- preguntó al aire una vez que cerró el libro.  
-Asusta- dijo Gustav en un susurro.  
-No seas miedoso- habló su castaño amigo, Georg.  
-No te la quieras dar de súper héroe que tú también estás asustado- comentó con burla el chico de cabello negro y liso que estaba sentado en la otra esquina del sillón.  
-¿Y qué me dices de ti?- le miró por unos instantes.  
-¿Yo?- se hizo el desentendido pero luego le contestó- Yo también estoy asustado-  
-Son un par de nenas- se burló.  
-Di lo que quieras Tom pero estoy seguro de que no serás capaz de ir al cementerio a comprobar su la niña de verdad está allí- le retó el castaño.  
-¿Eso crees?- habló despacio dedicándole una mirada profunda y penetrante causando un estremecimiento por parte de su gemelo.- Les propongo algo- comentó con una sonrisa y los tres chicos se miraron entre sí algo preocupados.  
-¿Qué cosa?- se intereso Gustav, aunque fuera tachado como el más miedoso entre los cuatro a veces era él quien más valentía proyectaba.  
-Vamos- les dijo animado.  
-¿A dónde?-  
-Al cementerio idiota- dobló el libro y le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza al castaño por hacer tan estúpida pregunta.  
-¿De verdad quieres ir?- su gemelo se mostraba algo dubitativo.  
-Si- respondió simplemente.  
-De acuerdo- aceptó el trato mientras los otros dos le miraban con completo asombro.  
-¡Bill!- le tiraron un cojín en la cara.  
-¡Hey!- se quejó.  
-¿Por qué demonios tienes que aceptar?-  
-No lo sé- ante su respuesta sus amigos rodador los ojos- Es solo que me parece interesante- ambos amigos se miraron y luego vieron a los gemelos quienes tenían una extraña sonrisa que en vez de tranquilizarlos les hacía estar más nerviosos, cuando esos dos se traían algo entre manos no era nada bueno quedar en medio.  
-¿Entonces qué?- se sentó al lado de su gemelo sin dejar de mirar a los otros dos.  
-No quiero- hizo un puchero el rubio.  
-Vamos Gustav será divertido- le sonrió.  
-Tom- le miró fijamente con expresión seria- Ir a un cementerio a media noche para ver si existe o no un fantasma no tiene nada de divertido-  
-Por favor Gustav, no hay nada que temer- se levantó de su asiento y miró al castaño quien no decía nada.  
-Georg- le llamó pero el chico no se movía, se había perdido en sus pensamientos. Bill a ver tal comportamiento del mayor se acercó a su lado hasta llegar a su oído, tomó un poco de aire y con todas sus fuerzas le llamó.  
-¡GEORG!- Su grito fue de tal magnitud que el castaño terminó tirado en el suelo por el susto.  
-Joder Bill- se levantó despacio- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- le grito enojado a lo que el chico solo sonrió haciendo que el mayor se olvidara de su enojo y sintiera un muy repentino miedo.  
-Sabes lo que quiero Georg- se levantó quedando al lado de su gemelo.  
-¡No!- intentó negarse- De ninguna manera- comenzó a negar con la cabeza- No pienso ir al cementerio con ustedes.  
-Por favor-  
-No-  
-Por favor-  
-Ya te dije que no- se cruzó de brazos mirando a otro lado.  
-Está bien- tomó de la mano a su gemelo y le miró- Vamos Tom- el chico entendió la indirecta y con paso lento se fueron en dirección hacia la salida, comenzaron una cuenta regresiva del cinco al uno.

Cinco

Cuatro

Tres

Dos

Uno

-Esperen- les llamó.  
-¿Si Georg?- se voltearon para mirarle ocultando la creciente sonrisa que se formaba en sus labios.  
-¿En verdad piensan ir solos?-  
-Por su puesto, ya que ustedes no nos quieren acompañar-  
-De acuerdo- aceptó finalmente- Iré con ustedes- hablaba con pesar mientras que un muy asombrado rubio le miraba.  
-¿No estás hablando en serio?- se levantó y llego hasta su lado mirándolo.  
-Sí, Gustav- le miro por segundos y luego volvió hacia los gemelos- Muy en serio-  
-En ese caso- habló despacio- Yo también les acompaño- dejó escapar un suspiro a la vez que los gemelos sonreían.- Aunque hay un problema- ante esas palabras los gemelos fruncieron el ceño y a Georg se le iluminó el rostro.  
-¿Cuál?-  
-En la historia dice que solo se puede ver a la niña en la víspera y a la media noche.  
-Eso lo sabemos- aclaró el chico de trenzas.  
-¿Ese es el problema?- ahora preguntó el otro.  
-Si-  
-¿Por qué?- hablaron al mismo tiempo.  
-Porque no sabemos cuándo es esa víspera.  
-Si lo sabemos- afirmó Tom.  
-¿Lo sabes?- cuestionó Georg luego de respirar hondo.  
-Si- respondió el menor.  
-¿Y cuándo es?- en realidad no estaba seguro si quería saber la respuesta a esa pregunta. Los gemelos se miraron unos momentos y se sonrieron luego voltearon a ver a sus amigos.  
-Hoy- les hicieron saber a ambos chicos quienes en esos precisos momentos se estaba poniendo más blancos que un papel.  
-Chicos- le llamó- ¿Qué les sucede? Pareciera como si hubieran visto un fantasma- les bromeó.  
-¡Tom!- le tiraron un cojín al igual que a su gemelo momentos antes- No es gracioso.  
-Claro que lo es- se defendió esquivando el cojín escondiéndose detrás de su gemelo.  
-¿Entonces?- la pregunta fue dicha al aire y los cuatro chicos quedaron en silencio un buen rato hasta que por fin consiguieron una respuesta.  
-Vamos.

Minutos después de tener en claro su objetivo los cuatro chicos salieron de la casa en dirección al cementerio, sus amigos hacían todo lo posible para que los gemelos cambiaran de opinión.

-Chicos- caminaba rápidamente para tratar de alcanzarles- ¿Qué tal si vamos más tarde?-  
-Gustav- se detuvo para mirarle- Son las once y media. Tan solo tendremos que esperar media hora.  
-Pero ¿si no vemos nada?-  
-Si no vemos nada- miró a su gemelo un momento y luego siguió hablando- Solo nos regresaremos a casa y les diremos a los demás que la leyenda es solo eso, una leyenda- volvió a caminar antes de que el chico le preguntara algo más.

Entraron en los terrenos del cementerio y los cuatro se quedaron en la entrada unos momentos, él se iba a mover para entrar cuando el brazo de su gemelo tomó su hombro.

-Bill- le llamó en un susurro y vio como su gemelo negaba con la cabeza, no sentía que era el momento correcto para entrar. Se fijó el reloj que tenía en su muñeca y vio que apenas marcaba las once con cuarenta, tan solo habían pasado diez minutos. Miró a sus otros dos amigos que estaban muertos del miedo, miraban constantemente hacia los lados temiendo que el fantasma apareciera antes.

De pronto el cementerio se vio iluminado por una gran luna llena al igual que en la historia y pensó que eso era un gran coincidencia.

-No existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable- les escuchó decir a su gemelo, era como si este le hubiera leído el pensamientos. Bill se giro para sonreírle y le tomó de la mano, juntos entraron al cementerio seguido de los dos chicos que aun estaban asustados.

Volvió a mirar el reloj y este marcaba las once y cincuenta. Se extraño y sorprendió ¿Tan rápido había pasado el tiempo?  
Miró hacia adelante encontrándose con aquellas lapidas algunas de color gris y otras de color blanco con letras negras o doradas. Su gemelo comenzó a caminar entre las tumbas contemplando cada una como si buscara una en específico, comenzó a caminar un poco cuando se dio cuenta de que sus dos amigos aun se encontraban en la entrada, suspiro cansado.

-Chicos, si tanto miedo tienen pueden irse a casa- ambos mencionados le miraron estupefactos como si se hubiera vuelto loco o algo por el estilo, eso le incomodo un poco- No me vean así- se acercó a ellos viendo de vez en cuando hacia donde se encontraba su gemelo.- Se los digo en serio, si tanto quieren irse pues- hizo una pausa y volvió a mirar a su gemelo que ahora caminaba hacia otra tumba- Váyanse, no tienen porque quedarse aquí.  
-¿Estás seguro Tom?-  
-Claro. Además ¿qué nos puede pasar?-  
-Que se les aparezca la niña por ejemplo-  
-Eso no va a pasar Georg-  
-¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso?-  
-Porque eso es solo una historia, no es verdad- les dijo muy tranquilo y nuevamente le dedicó una mirada a su gemelo que ahora se había quedado parado observando la luna.  
-De acuerdo Tom-  
-Nos vemos- ambos chicos le dieron un apretón de hombro en forma de despedida y luego salieron de aquel lugar que les provocaba unos no muy agradables escalofríos.

Les vio marcharse y luego de unos segundos comenzó a caminar hacia el cementerio, hizo lo mismo que su hermano y contemplo la luna por unos segundos, se veía tan grande y hermosa iluminando el manto oscuro de la noche. De la nada aparecieron unas espesas nubes y le taparon dejándole sin su luz fue ahí cuando se percató de que su hermano no estaba cerca.

-¿Bill?- le llamó por lo bajo y giró en sus pies para mirar las posibles direcciones. Sus pies comenzaron a moverse solos y empezó a caminar por entre las lapidas dando rápidas miradas a los nombres.- ¡Bill!- gritó al ver a su hermano frente a una lapida que se encontraba un poco más alejada de las demás. Llegó a su lado y le abrazó por detrás.  
-¡Tom!- exclamó algo asustado y sorprendido ante los actos de mayor.  
-Lo siento- dijo cuando se soltó- No quería asustarte, es solo que no te vi y me asuste- quedó a su lado y miró la misma tumba que su hermano contemplaba hace unos momentos.- ¿De quién es?- le preguntó.  
-No lo sé- le miró fijamente y le sonrió. Le devolvió la sonrisa y miró el reloj que marcaba justo las doce en punto.  
-Ya es hora- le dijo en un susurro mirándole a los ojos.  
-Pues yo no veo nada- rompió el contacto visual y miró por encima de su hombro notando que todo estaba exactamente igual que cuando llegaron.  
-En ese caso será mejor que nos vayamos- le dijo y comenzó a caminar sin fijarse si el menor le seguía o no. Dirigió su mirada nuevamente al cielo que aun estaba cubierto de grandes nubes y siguió su camino.

El más pequeño vio a su hermano caminar, le contemplo por unos instantes y cuando estaba seguro de seguirle algo llamó su atención, una extraña niebla había comenzado a aparecer a su alrededor obstaculizándose la vista, intentó gritar el nombre de su hermano más la voz se negaba a salir, comenzó a sentir miedo.

En gran escalofrió le recorrió la espalda cuando se percató de esa niebla que había comenzado a aparecer, se volteó para tomar a su hermano de la mano y juntos salir de aquel lugar más se asustó al no verle detrás suyo, volvió a girar en si para tratar de ver donde podría estar el menor pero con esa niebla era una misión imposible.

Nuevamente intentó llamar al mayor pero aun su voz se negaba a salir y el miedo se hacía más grande. Comenzó a caminar despacio creyendo que así quizás llegaría hasta su hermano, un viento helado alboroto su cabello e hizo que se frotara las manos para darse algo de calor, respirada hondo tratando de calmarse pero no lo lograba y veía como su aliento se perdía entre el aire, otra ventisca más fuerte que la anterior arrastró las hojas caídas de los árboles y él cerró los ojos muy fuerte.

Un vez que todo pasara, en el cielo las nubes comenzaron a moverse dejando a la vista aquella luna que ahora volvía a iluminar las lapidas, dio un vistazo hacia adelante más no diviso a su hermano en cambio pudo ver a una pequeña niña de cabello negro, casi tanto como la misma noche que llevaba puesto un vestido blanco. Sin saber muy bien porque él fue en dirección a la niña.

-Hey pequeña, no deberías estar aquí- le habló dulce tratando de no asustarla.  
-Yo solo vine a visitar a mi mamá- le contestó la pequeña sin mirarle. Esas palabras hicieron que su sangre se congelara. Le contempló por unos momentos pero no pudo descubrir mucho ya que la niña le daba la espalda, tan solo le veía el cabello caer en forma de pequeñas ondas por la espalda.-Quiero pedirte algo- le dijo aun sin mirarle, él se sorprendió y su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente.  
-Pide lo que sea- no sabe porque se lo había dicho, su mente le gritaba que se alejara de esa extraña niña y que buscara a su hermano pero en vez de eso se quedó a su lado.  
-Quiero conocer a tu hermano- abrió los ojos como platos y por un momento sintió que dejaba de respirar, esa niña quería conocer a su hermano y no sabía el porqué.-Les he visto ¿sabes?- habló tranquilamente sin despegar la vista de esa lapida. Un sudor frio le recorrió la espalda ¿a qué se refería ella?- Desde siempre les he visto juntos.  
-¿Siempre?- fue lo primero que dijo cuando su voz decidió regresar.  
-Sí, siempre están juntos hasta que- no dijo nada más y se levantó del suelo. Sentía los nervios a flor de piel pero aun así se atrevió a preguntar.  
-¿Hasta qué?- el viento frio despeino su cabello más el de la niña se quedó intacto.  
-Hasta que ellas lo alejan de ti- Sabía de lo que estaba hablando, Tom siempre estaba con él, siempre le acompañaba hasta que una de las chicas con las que salía le alejaba de su lado, suspiro hondo viendo como el aire se escapaba de su boca.- Es por eso que quiero conocer a tu hermano- le explico más él no lograba entender del todo.  
-No lo entiendo- ladeó su rostro en señal de no comprender sus palabras.  
-Bill- le llamó por primera vez y un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda.  
-Dime- las copas de los árboles se movían a causa de más viento y la niña lentamente comenzó a voltear. Se sorprendió al encontrarse con un adorable rostro, algo pálido acompañado de unos inexpresivos ojos de color azul profundo.  
-No permitiré que él se aleje de tu lado- fue lo último que le escuchó decir antes de sentir como los parpados se le cerraban, las piernas le temblaban y el cuerpo se volvía muy pesado, terminó cayendo en el suelo desmayado.

Tom corría todo lo que le permitían sus piernas, daba vueltas entre las lapidas y miraba los nombres ¿Cómo era posible que ese cementerio se hiciese más grande? Seguía moviéndose sin saber realmente a donde ir solo pensaba en una cosa y no iba a parar hasta conseguirlo.

Llegó hasta la tumba donde había visto a su gemelo por última vez y fue ahí donde le vio sentado en el suelo contemplando nuevamente la lapida.

-Bill- le llamó despacio pero su gemelo no movió ni un solo musculo.- ¡Bill!- le volvió a llamar una vez que estuvo a su lado. El aludido se giro lentamente para mirarle.  
-Tommy-le llamó y el mayor se congelo en su sitio, hace mucho tiempo que el chico ya no le llamaba de esa forma. El menor se levantó y miro fijamente a su hermano. Se sintió algo intimidado ante la mirada de su gemelo, él jamás pensó que el pequeño pudiera tener una mirada tan penetrante.

Lentamente se fue acercando hasta el chico de trenzas sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, junto sus caras y le miró con admiración, Tom no sabía qué hacer o decir, su hermano estaba actuando de una manera muy extraña pero por alguna razón que no quería revelar no deseaba alejarse de su lado. Ambos respiraban de forma pausada sus alientos se entre mezclaban y se perdían entre sí.

-Bill- le volvió a llamar en un susurro más no obtuvo otra respuesta que un mirada. El menor fue cerrando los ojos al tiempo que juntaba sus labios con los del mayor quien no comprendía lo que sucedía y solo se sentía maravillado ante el contacto, poco a poco él también cerró los ojos y se dedico a disfrutar del momento, los brazos de su gemelo llegaron hasta su cuello mientras colocaba los suyos alrededor de su caderas permitiéndose así poder abrazarle como en mucho tiempo no lo hacía. Sintió ganas de profundizar el contacto llegar hasta donde nunca nadie más lo había hecho pero al tiempo en que ese pensamiento llegaba a su mente su hermano se desplomaba en sus brazos.

Tomó a su hermano en brazos y le llamó varias veces más el chico no reaccionaba, el viento agitaba las hojas más no le dio importancia hasta que sintió que alguien se dirigía hacia ellos. Miró hacia el frente encontrándose con una niña pequeña de cabello negro.

-Espero que no le abandones nunca- fue lo que le dijo mientras se seguía acercando. No supo muy bien porque pero le respondió.  
-Jamás podría dejarle, él es todo para mí- dicho esto abrazó a su hermano dejando que su cabeza reposara en su pecho. La niña le sonrió y con paso lento se fue alejando de ellos.- ¡Espera!- la niña se volteo a mirarle.  
-Tom- le llamó haciéndole saber que tenía su atención.  
-¿Tu de verdad…?- no pudo terminar de preguntarle al ver como la niña desaparecía ante sus ojos.  
-Eso no importa. Yo solo venía a visitar a mi madre- dicho esto la niña desapareció completamente y su gemelo comenzó a reaccionar.  
-¿Bill?- el menor se movió un poco antes de mirarle.  
-¿Tom? ¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó al verse entre sus brazos.  
-Nada- contestó sonriendo para luego dejar un casto beso en sus labios, el menor solo logró sonrojarse.- Es hora de que volvamos a casa- se levantaron del suelo, se tomaron de las manos y juntos salieron de aquel lugar que seguía iluminado por la luna aunque ahora no se notaba tan brillante.


End file.
